russelfandomcom-20200213-history
BEAM TV 31's New Schedule this 2013
BEAM Channel 31 (DWKC-TV) is the flagship Philippine television station of Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. together with the largest radio network in Philippines, Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) as the owner and content provider of the network in the same company that brought the 2 radio stations as DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 and 93.9 iFM. Its broadcast offices are in 3rd Floor, Globe Telecom Plaza 1, Pioneer St., cor. Madison St., Mandaluyong City, its studios and offices are in 4th Floor, Guadalupe Commercial Complex, EDSA corner P. Burgos St. Barangay Guadalupe Nuevo, Makati City and the transmitter is located at Palos Verdes Subdivision, Sumulong Highway, Brgy. Sta. Cruz, Antipolo City, province of Rizal. About Us From Radio Mindanao Network (RMN), the largest radio network in the Philippines introducing the newest UHF television station in the country Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. (BEAM), a television broadcasting company. Reinforcing RMN's national network of 22 AM stations (with DZXL 558 Manila) and 18 FM stations (with 93.9 iFM Manila) along with 14 AM affiliated stations (with DWWW 774) and 10 FM affiliated stations, BEAM 31 is introducing its television programming, with commercial operations in all three major Philippine metropolises of Manila, Cebu and Davao, as well as the 3 other key cities of Baguio and Naga in Luzon, Iloilo in the Visayas and Cagayan de Oro and Zamboanga in Mindanao. The company's flagship service is on Free-to-Air UHF Channel 31. It is transitioning to digital terrestrial broadcast (DTT) and building the groundwork for a multi-channel, fully flexible cross-platform digital broadcast headend and transmission network. The company's headquarters are located at 3/F Globe Telecom Plaza 1, Pioneer corner Madison Streets, Mandaluyong City and its studios are located at 4th Floor, Guadalupe Commercial Complex, EDSA corner P. Burgos St. Barangay Guadalupe Nuevo, Makati City. It is 100% owned by an invested company of the Globe Telecom Group Retirement Fund, Bethlehem Holdings, Inc. (BHI), which also owns Altimax, a commercial direct-to-home (DTH) Satellite Television operator. BEAM TV on UHF free TV channel 31 Manila and its provincial outlets, the network will be the operation for the Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) whose 2 radio stations DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 and 93.9 iFM, with Steve Macion as the chairman and president. So, turn on your TV sets and see what we have to offer BEAM Channel 31. Considered a milestone in its broadcasting, BEAM 31's entry into satellite broadcasting using the Agila II satellite make it available to the whole archipelago and the Southeast Asian countries simultaneously. Using this technology, the satellite's coverage extends to approximately 3 billion people throughout the Asia and the Southeast Asia. BEAM TV's telecast on channel 31 covers the Greater Manila Area and its neighboring provinces in Bulacan, Cavite, Rizal, Pampanga, Batangas and other provinces nationwide. 'Reception' Solar lost the partner in RMN and BEAM Inc. after the latter ceased its affiliation agreement, resulting in the loss of Jack City from free TV 31 in favor of religious programming and O Shopping block. BEAM Channel 31 airing O Shopping (daily 9am-2pm) and TBN Asia programs (daily 7-9am and 2pm-12mn) since September 1, 2014, a day after the last Free TV broadcast of Jack City, as BEAM prepared for Digital Terrestrial Television in the Philippines. Debuting on October 6, 2014, RMN acquired the main technical and TV production operations of BEAM which is used under the affiliates, CTV-31 (Cinema Television) and E! Philippines from October 31, 1992 to June 1, 2003, prior to the acquisition by BHI/Globe in 2009. It was picked as the broadcast arm of TBN Asia and O Shopping in the Philippines at the time, and also with BEAM Channel 31 started test broadcast in September 1, 2014 with rebroadcast of TBN Asia and O Shopping. A month later on October 6, 2014, it launched its own programming and adopted the slogan Ang Katuloy Natin parang TV. The station initially ran TBN Asia and O Shopping rebroadcasts in the day, and ran its own shows at primetime. It also ran for 24 hours, but financial limitations forced it to sign off at 3AM every day. The flagship station, with the grand launch of BEAM 31, simulcasting the Philippine airwaves of TBN Asia programming. BEAM 31 was officially launched on October 6, 2014, when the daily blocktime timeshare with TBA Asia (7am-9pm and 2pm-4:30pm and 10:30pm-1am) and O Shopping (9am-2pm) aired during the daytime, with BEAM's newest programming taking over in the primetime hours (5pm-10:30pm). It was created when Philippine Congress granted a franchise under Republic Act No. 8219 and duly licensed by the NTC dated October 6, 2014. By March 1, 2016, all of BEAM's programs were split into digital television streams. O Shopping, TBN, TV Shop and Shop Japan were relocated as their respective digital subchannel of its own; while BEAM became a full-fledged station, and resulted as an affiliate of Shop TV in its analog signal, allowing it to cover most of BEAM's airtime (Tagalog-dubbed telenovelas remained on the analog channel during primetime). Slogan : Your '''B'lockbuster E'ntertainment '''A'll-In 'M'ovie Channel'' (August 1, 2016-present) : (programming would be 60% movies, 15% newscasts and 25% entertainment) : Branding: The Kapelikula Network (Kapelikula is a Tagalog term for movie) BEAM 31 is the all-movie entertainment channel that will showcase all the movies and other entertainment fare. BEAM's programming includes a line-up of movies from Hollywood and around the world dubbing in Tagalog language, as well as local news and public affairs programs, entertainment programs and home TV shopping partner Shop TV. It is also the home of the TeleRadyo programs produced by DZXL (Straight to the Point, RMN News Nationwide, XL Balita and RMN Centro Serbisyo). Original programs such as Inside the Limelight and The Tim Yap Exclusives were also produced to cater movie lover audiences. Management *Eric Canoy (RMN chairman) *Steve Macion (BEAM president, Betlehem Holdings, Inc.) *Ike "Butch" S. Canoy (SVP for Sales & Marketing) Schedule : Monday to Friday : 5:30 am - Panahon.TV (Howard Zaleta) (LIVE) : 6 am - Straight to the Point (Willie Delgado, Jr. and Jorge Bandola) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 7 am - RMN News Nationwide: The Sound of the Nation (Buddy Oberas and Willie Delgado Jr.) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 7:15 am - XL Balita (Buddy Oberas and Willie Delgado Jr.) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 7:30 am - Straight to the Point (Willie Delgado, Jr. and Jorge Bandola) (continuation) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 9 am - RMN Centro Serbisyo (Ely Saludar) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 10 am - Our Favorite Movies (Hollywood films from old and new) : 12 nn - RMN News Nationwide: The Sound of the Nation (Buddy Oberas and Rod Marcelino) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 12:15 pm - XL Balita (Buddy Oberas and Rod Marcelino) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 12:30 pm - Shop TV : 2:30 pm - RMN Centro Serbisyo sa Hapon (Princess Castro) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 4 pm - RMN News Nationwide: The Sound of the Nation (Erel Cabatbat and Jane Martin) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 4:15 pm - XL Balita (Erel Cabatbat and Jane Martin) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 4:30 pm - Hamtaro (in HD) : 5 pm - Akazukin Chacha (in HD) : 5:30 pm - News 31 (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 6:30 pm - Inside the Limelight (LIVE) (BEAM studio in Makati City) : 7 pm - : Mon-Thurs: Cine Pinoy (Pinoy movies) : Fri: Da Boy sa BEAM (Pinoy action movies featuring the late action star Rudy Fernandez) : 9 pm - : Mon: Happy Monday (in HD) (comedy films) : Tue: Tuesday Night Blockbusters (in HD) (Hollywood films) : Wed: Shocking Wednesday (in HD) (horror and thriller film) : Thurs: Romantic Thursday (in HD) (romantic film) : Fri: Friday Big Night (in HD) (musical specials and concerts) : 11 pm - Lingkod Balita (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 11:30 pm - : Mon: Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame (in HD) Tue: Alarma (in HD) Wed: Ito Ang Batas (in HD) : Thurs: Ang Ating Katipunan (in HD) Fri: Handang Tumulong Sa’yo (in HD) : 12 mn to 1 am - Shop TV : with BEAM News Break (LIVE) (hourly news update at 5 pm, 9 pm, 10 pm and 11 pm from Monday to Friday) : BEAM 31 airs Panahon TV Express (LIVE) (Monday to Friday at 9 am, 11 am, 3 pm, 5 pm and 9 pm, and during News 31 at 6 pm and Lingkod Balita at 11:30 pm) : Saturday : 5:30 am - Panahon.TV (Eunice Juntayas) (LIVE) : 6 am - Shop TV : 7 am - RMN News Nationwide: The Sound of the Nation (Rod Marcelino) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 7:15 am - XL Balita (Rod Marcelino and Racquel Bayan) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 7:30 am - Armor of God (in HD) : 8 am - The Hour of Great Mercy (in HD) : 9 am - Barangay Kalusugan (in HD) : 10 am - That's All Toons (in HD) (animated films) : 12 nn - RMN News Nationwide: The Sound of the Nation (Deo de Guzman or Conde Batac and Rhea Mamogay) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 12:15 pm - The Wonderful World of Disney (in HD) : 2 pm - Shop TV : 4 pm - RMN News Nationwide: The Sound of the Nation (Conde Batac and Rhea Mamogay) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 4:15 pm - XL Balita (Conde Batac and Rhea Mamogay) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 4:30 pm - Beelzebub (in HD) : 5 pm - Majin Bone (in HD) : 5:30 pm - Future Card Buddyfight (in HD) : 6 pm - News 31 Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 6:30 pm - The Tim Yap Exclusives (in HD) (BEAM studio in Makati City) : 7:30 pm - Gag U (in HD) : 8:30 pm - Kamote Club (in HD) (BEAM studio in Makati City) : 9;30 pm - Cine Movie Trailers (in HD) (movie trailers) : 10 pm - Saturday Action Theater (in HD) (Hollywood action films) : 12 mn to 1 am - Shop TV : Sunday : 5:30 am - Panahon.TV (Eunice Juntayas) (LIVE) : 6 am - The Word Exposed (in HD) : 7 am - XL Balita (Rod Marcelino and Lourdes Escaros) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 7:30 am - Signs and Wonders (in HD) : 8 am - Sunday Mass at Guadalupe (LIVE) (in HD) : 9 am - Shop TV : 10 am - That's All Toons (in HD) (animated films) : 12 nn - The Wonderful World of Disney (in HD) : 2 pm - Shop TV : 4:30 pm - Beelzebub (in HD) : 5 pm - Majin Bone (in HD) : 5:30 pm - Future Card Buddyfight (in HD) : 6 pm - News 31 Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast on DZXL 558 kHz) : 6:30 pm - Cinema Spy (in HD) : 8:30 pm - KaraOkray (in HD) (BEAM studio in Makati City) : 9:30 pm - A Night of Music (in HD) (BEAM studio in Makati City) : 10:30 pm - Sunday Mega Premiere (in HD) (premiere night Hollywood films) : 12:30 am to 2 am - Shop TV '''Programming BEAM News and Public Affairs : News 31 : BEAM's flagship primetime news program airing from Monday to Friday at 5:30 to 6:30 pm. : Simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 : Anchored by broadcast veteran newsman Buddy Oberas aired from BEAM news center in Makati City, News 31 is the source for fresh, timely and credible news in the country. Since it launch in October 6, 2014, News 31 is the station's first ever primetime newscast in the Philippines at that time with a new crew of anchors and reporters, and one of the first local programs of BEAM 31. BEAM News team and DZXL correspondents also joined forces of the most trusted news team in the country. : It is also the weekend edition anchored by Rod Marcelino airing on Saturday and Sunday from 6:00 to 6:30 pm. : Segment: : Serbisyong 31 - public service : GloBalita - foreign news : Ulat Panahon - weather forecast (Howard Zaleta of Panahon.TV on weekdays/Eunice Juntayas of Panahon TV on weekends) : Sports 31 - sports news : Inside the Limelight - entertainment news (anchored by Fretzie Bercede) : Happy Na Happy - a segment focus on light-hearted topics (e.g., travel, food, festivals, etc.) : Lingkod Balita : Our 30-minute late-night news program is anchored by Jorge Bandola delivering the hot and timely news gathering every night in the major stories and late breaking news on the local, national and international scenes. Monday to Friday at 11:00 pm. : Simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 : Current: Jorge Bandola (2017-present) : Former: Lourdes Escaros (2014-2016), Mike Templo (2016-2017) : Segment: : Ulat Panahon - weather forecast (Desserie Dionio of Panahon.TV) : Sports Talaga - sports news : Inside the Limelight - entertainment news : Alam Mo Na Yan? - trivia : BEAM News Roundup : BEAM TV's 5 minutes newsbreak happen every 5pm, 9pm, 10pm and 11 pm from Monday to Friday. : Anchored by Deo de Guzman (5PM) and Waywaya Macalma (9PM, 10PM and 11PM). : Reporters: : Waywaya Macalma : Conde Batac (Malacañang) : Deo de Guzman : Joy Garcia (Metro beat) : Chino Gaston : Einjhel Ronquillo (DZXL) : Chester Lobramonte : Issa Esteban : Mike Guyagoy : Ivy Catucod : JV Villar (entertainment correspondent) : Aubrey Carampel (entertainment correspondent) : Aida Tampus (provincial reporter: Cebu) : Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame : Monday 11:30 pm : Our public affairs program is hosted by Errol Dacame. : Alarma : Tuesday 11:30 pm : A public service program is hosted by citizen journalist Tony Arevalo. The crime watch and emergency assistance program provides actual help to viewers. They have ambulances and a network of barangay tanods ready to assist at any given time. : Ito Ang Batas : Wednesday 11:30 pm : The public service progam is hosted by the lawyer Atty. Aga Arellano, who offers free legal assistance on air as he give pieces of advice to people from all walks of life. : Ang Ating Katipunan : Thursday 11:30 pm : The public affairs program is hosted by former DepEd Undersecretary Butch Valdes, a CPA, physical economist, a patriot who introduced 'The Three Urgent Steps for the Survival of our Country' and propagate truth to attain justice, peace and so the country will become developed and progressive. Through the program many people understand the root cause of poverty and starvation experienced by majority of the Filipino people throughout the country. : Barangay Kalusugan : Saturday 9:00 am : A medical public service program is hosted by Marcelo "Dr. Bong" Ramirez. Entertainment : Inside the Limelight : Monday to Friday at 7:00 pm : BEAM TV's entertainment news program anchored by the gossip girl and the Princess of Intrigues, Fretzie Bercede focusing on the latest in the world of entertainment from local and international about TV and movie stars. It using both English and Filipino as their main language. : The Tim Yap Exclusives : Saturday at 6:30 pm : The showbiz-oriented talk show hosted by Tim Yap dedicated to the best of local cinema and one-on-one interviews about the film and entertainment industry. : Gag U : Saturday 7:30 pm : Hosted by Ai dela Cruz, A comedy show that will make a cute and funny pets, silly friends and out of this world segments. Foreign entertainment comes from Popcorn TV's pranks, home videos, extreme sports and other gags. Local fun includes: Versusmaryosep! or the differences between male and female personal and social interactions; Karatulaugh, interesting billboards and signage all over the streets of Manila and other territories; Newskopo, real news with a punchline; Kantatero, with their music video parodies containing current issues; etc. : Kamote Club : Saturday at 8:30 pm : 2011’s Pinoy’s New YouTube Sensation came from the least likely source: the morning FM radio of 93.9 iFM. Now in the TV version as the comedy gag show Kamote Club, BEAM TV's newest local production blends a gags, spoofs, skits, parodies and performers. The show uses a funny and laughter for BEAM TV's audience --- Filipino-made mass audience, many on the Pinoy comedy viewing habit. : Starring impeccable duo of Sir Rex Kantatero and Pakito Jones, giving you a parodies and kamote mix (dance mix of original songs and their parodies), gags and spoofs. : KaraOkray : Sunday at 8:30 pm : Sing along or laugh out loud at local barangay's not-so-dreamy divas and crooners in the karaoke game show, hosted by Jimmy Marquez. : A Night of Music : Sunday at 9:30 pm : An hour-long musical program that gave your treat for the musical entertainment with bits of trivia, giving you a brief respite from the usual talk shows on TV. Two guest artists are invited weekly to sing memorable tunes that you'd want to hear again and again. Accompanied on the grand piano by Egay Gonzales, come and sing along with Celeste Legazpi and guests as they give you a mini-concert. Movies : With the movie line-up and diversity, BEAM 31's programming consists of movies from major Hollywood film studios dubbing in Tagalog language. The station introduced a revolutionary concept that caters to a cross section of movie viewer habits and preferences. For the golden era of the Tagalized Hollywood blockbuster hits and Filipino movies, the all-free all-movie channel tunes it on to your living rooms, cars, schools, offices and other imaginable space where BEAM 31 is viewed. Let us give you a preview of the movie line-up and next attractions in UHF capable TV sets. : BEAM 31 has been licensing deals with four major Hollywood conglomerates and their film studios: Time Warner (Warner Bros. Pictures; New Line Cinema, Castle Rock Entertainment; Warner Independent Pictures, Franchise Pictures), Viacom (Paramount Pictures, DreamWorks; Paramount Vantage), Sony (Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Screen Gems) and Walt Disney (Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, Marvel Studios). It also licensing many independent distributors such as Village Roadshow Pictures, Morgan Creek, MGM Studios, Focus Features, Summit Entertainment and Universal Studios. It also providing the major local movies are Seiko Films, RVQ, LVN, OctoArts Films and M-Zet Productions. : Our Favorite Movies : Monday to Friday 10:00 am : Every morning for the collection of Hollywood blockbusters from old to new. : Cine Pinoy : Monday to Thursday 7:30 pm : Featuring the collection of Pinoy blockbusters with the local cinematic experience. : Happy Monday : Monday 9:30 pm : Every Monday night for your funny bones, abunch of comedy films with a comic antics, situation comedies, and anything and everything that will surely solicit laughter from the most bland viewers. : Tuesday Night Blockbusters : Tuesday 9:30 pm : A collection of Hollywood blockbuster movies every Tuesday nights. : Shocking Wednesday : Wednesday 9:30 pm : A mix of horror and thriller films will surely scared. : Romantic Thursday : Thursday 9:30 pm : A romantic drama and romantic comedy films that will fall in love. : Da Boy sa BEAM : Friday 7:30 pm : The Pinoy action movies featuring the late action star Rudy Fernandez. : Friday Big Night : Friday 9:30 pm : A collection of musical specials and concerts. : That’s All Toons : Saturday and Sunday 10:00 am : BEAM 31 has enjoy the younger viewers every weekend morning, which showcased an animated features that kids will enjoy a cartoon films. : The Wonderful World of Disney : Saturday 12:30 pm : Sunday 12:00 nn : A colelction of Disney animated films. : Saturday Action Theater : Saturday 10:00 pm : Fast-faced and adrenaline filled Hollywood action films relive the power-packed got for BEAM 31’s action-packed blockbusters. : Cinema Spy : Sunday 6:30 pm : For the sleths and NBI undercover agents, Cinema Spy let you in on the obscure, interesting and perilous world of espionage. : Sunday Mega Premiere : Sunday 10:30 pm : A premiere night of Hollywood films. BEAM Movie Jocks *dab7963c6.jpg (JPEG Image, 499 × 458 pixels) *48cb09c73.jpg (JPEG Image, 332 × 498 pixels) See also *DZXL 558 kHz Schedule *BEAM 31 Sked (2014-2015) *Tagalog-dubbed classic Mexican telenovelas on BEAM 31 *Tagalog-dubbed Spanish telenovela on BEAM Channel 31 *BEAM 31 now showing an all-movie channel *RMN revamping BEAM 31 into movie channel *BEAM Channel 31 Is Now In An All-Movie Channel